<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supernatural in riverdale by Bugheadisthebest197</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977888">Supernatural in riverdale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugheadisthebest197/pseuds/Bugheadisthebest197'>Bugheadisthebest197</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugheadisthebest197/pseuds/Bugheadisthebest197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Riverdale is crawling with supernatural creatures. Toni and Jughead are upset because they haven’t met their mate. What happens when their mate comes to town? Will they cause trouble? Will they reject them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Betty, Cheryl and chic will be siblings and they would have the last name of blossom.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Betty<strong> Blossom</strong></p><p>Betty is a tribrid. Which means that she is a vampire, werewolf and witch all at once. The most powerful supernatural creature. She doesn't know who her mate is yet. Is a triplet. Is 16.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Cheryl Blossom</strong>
</p><p>Is Betty and chic triplet. Is just a vampire. Is lesbian. Doesn't have a girlfriend. Doesn't think she has mate because she is a vampire. Her hair is blonde but she dyed her hair ginger. Is 16.</p><p>
  <strong>Chic Blossom</strong>
</p><p>Is a vampire. Is Cheryl and Bettys triplet. Has a girlfriend. Her name is Roselin. Gets along with his sisters especially with Betty. Is 16.</p><p>
  <strong>Alice Blossom</strong>
</p><p>Is a witch. Is the mother to Betty, Cheryl and Chic. Rejected her mate. Her husband left her with Betty, Cheryl and Chic.</p><p>
  <strong>Jughead Jones </strong>
</p><p>Is a werewolf. Is nest in line to be alpha. His best friends are Toni, Sweetpea and Fangs. Is sad because he hasn't found is mate. All his friends have found theirs except Toni. Is 16.</p><p>
  <strong>JellyBean Jones </strong>
</p><p>Is a werewolf. Likes to bother her brother. Already met her mate. Is 13.</p><p>
  <strong>Fp jones </strong>
</p><p>Is a werewolf. Is the alpha of the serpents. The serpents are the werewolf pack name. He is upset because his mate rejected him.</p><p>
  <strong>Toni Topaz </strong>
</p><p>Is a werewolf. Is sad because she hasn't yet met her mate. Is bisexual. Is Jugheads best friend. Is 16.</p><p>
  <strong>Fangs Forgarty </strong>
</p><p>Is a werewolf. Is gay. His mate is Kevin. Jugheads best friend. Is friendly. Is 16.</p><p>
  <strong>Sweetpea </strong>
</p><p>Is a werewolf. Rejected his mate because he didn't want to commit to a girl. Is jugheads best friend. Is 16.</p><p>
  <strong>Kevin Keller </strong>
</p><p>Is a witch. His mate is Fangs. Is gay. Super sweet. Loves to hang out with girls mostly. Doesn't have any best friends. Doesn't really get along with the Serpents. Is 16.</p><p>
  <strong>Roselin Bennet </strong>
</p><p>Chic's girlfriend. Is human. Won't come up a lot just a few times. Just thought you would want to see how she looks like. Is 17.</p><p>
  <strong>Veronica lodge </strong>
</p><p>Is a witch. Her soulmate is Archie. Is really nice. People think she is mean. Doesn't really have friends. Lives on her own. Is 16.</p><p>
  <strong>Archie Andrews </strong>
</p><p>Is a vampire. His soulmate is Veronica. His a jock. He is nice. Likes to pick up fights doesn't get along with the serpents. Is 16.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Seeing them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jugheads pov <br/>I was sitting on my bed with my friends. Toni, Fangs and sweetpea. <br/>"Ugh why can't I met my mate." I said <br/>"I know right I just want to hold her and someone to love me." Toni exclaimed. <br/>"Haha you guys are missing out. Being with your mate is so fun you hang out, cuddle and kiss. You actually feel loved." Fangs teased. <br/>"Ugh you guys are so cringey I rather have any girl I want anytime not to be with the same one 24/7." Sweetpea explained. <br/>"I don't understand you if I was like you I would never let her go." I said kinda bothered. <br/>"Whatever Ima headout. Me and Fangs are gonna go buy some new clothes cause when we shift we brake a lot of clothes." Said Sweetpea <br/>"Okay" me and Toni said in unison. <br/>After Sweetpea and Fangs left Toni and I talked for a while. <br/>"Wanna go for a run." I said<br/>"Sure. But I have to go home and get a change of clothes because I need a pair I'm not going to shift with my PJs on." Toni said.<br/>"Okie bye see you like in 30 minutes" I said. <br/>After Toni left. I break down crying I just wanna met my mate. My dad called my down stairs a couple minutes later. I wiped off my tears and went down stairs. <br/>"Boi why are your eyes bloodshot?" My dad said worried. <br/>"I just want to met my mate, hold her, kiss her. I wanna know if she is human, witch, vampire or werewolf." I cried. <br/>"Oh jughead your met her one day." My dad said sympatheticly.  I just nodded. <br/>After 10 minutes Toni came. I got up and went outside. We both shifted to a wolf and started running. We made it to the northside. Then I heard new voices that I haven't heard before. I looked at Toni to see if she heard them too. She looked at me and turned her head a little signaling me that we should check it out. We hid behind a bush like 200 feet away to hear what they are saying. We can't smell 200 feet away but we can hear. I looked and saw the most beautiful girl there. She was blonde. Then I saw a other blonde boy put his arm around her. I got my hopes up for nothing. I'll just wait for my mate I thought. Then I saw a red head come out the car. <br/>"Ugh mom why did we move to Riverdale" the blonde one said. <br/>"I know right this looks like the 80s." The red head added. <br/>"Omg yesss like the retro dinner we saw it looks like the ones back then." The blonde girl said. <br/>"Ugh worse year ever I hate the 80s." The blonde boy said.<br/>"Guys be quiet you don't want to be caught in this side of town saying that. They will think you are crazy." A blonde women said coming out the car. <br/>I looked at Toni weirdly. <br/>"Cheryl can I tell you something?" Asked the blonde girl. <br/>"What ?" The Cheryl girl said.<br/>"Your annoying." The blonde girl said.<br/>"Ugh Ima rip you in pieces" The Cheryl girl said. <br/>"Don't even try blondie you know I can win in seconds."  The blonde girl said<br/>"Hey I'm not blonde." The Cheryl girl said. <br/>"Yeah sure we all know you dyed your hair." The blonde boy said. <br/>"Do you smell that?" The blonde girl said. <br/>There faces all turned worried. <br/>"What happen?" The mom said.<br/>"It smells like a wet dog." The blonde girl said.<br/>I looks at Toni and see her laying on a puddle of water. I shake my head at her. She gives me that face when dogs make a mistake.<br/>"Let's just go inside." The mom said. <br/>Me and Toni shifted back to a human. And went to the pack house. On the way I linked dad that we should have a meeting with the close werewolf's. I got there me and Toni went to his office to find. Sweetpea, Fangs, Tallboy, Bear and my dad. Me and Toni explained what happened. My dad faced changed with the hint of happiness and confusion. "That's my mate." My dad said. I looked at him and smiled I was happy for him. He then gave Toni, Sweetpea, Fangs and me directions. <br/>"Keep a close eye on them. Let's not worry too much on what the girl said. Ask them about there mom. Be friends with them." My dad said. <br/>"Okay!" We said<br/>After the long day I went to sleep getting ready for another day at school.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bettys pov <br/>"Wake lazy ass!!!" I hear my obnoxious sister tell me. <br/>"I picked out clothes for you it's on your vanity chair. Be ready in 20 minutes." She told me then left. <br/>I got up and then took a shower. Then I brushed my teeth and put the outfit. It is cute. I then do my makeup. A natural look. Then I got my hair ready I put it down. I went into the kitchen and saw Cheryl."Damn girl is there a fashion show I didn't know about." I exclaimed. <br/>"Haha no you puppy." She said in a bitchy toned that means she wants to fight. I used my werewolf and vampire speed together to go super face that she couldn't sense it. I grabbed her by the neck. But not to tight that I would kill her. "Who is the puppy now I could end you right now!" I said in my deep harsh voice. She looked at me scared but not a lot. <br/>"Get off her Betty! What are you doing!!" My mother yelled. <br/>"I wasnt grabbing her hard" I explained walking away from Cheryl."Chic come on we are going to be late!" I yell. He comes down in a white shirt and black jeans. <br/>"Ok we are going to go now okay." We tell mom.<br/>"Betty please be careful you know that you are very powerful." I shake my head and go out the door.  <br/>While my siblings and I walk to school we see a red head boy and a raven hair girl come to us. "Hey I'm Veronica and this is Archie my boyfriend." The girl name Veronica said. The red head boy smiled at us. I took a deep breath and I suddenly know that they are supernatural. Veronica is a witch and Archie is a vampire. We make it to school and go off are own way. Archie and Veronica go to the chill room in the school. We walk to the office. <br/>"Hey can we get the schedule for the school days." I say as nicely as possible to the teacher at the front desk. <br/>"Of course. I supposed you guys are Elizabeth, Charles and Cheryl Blossom." The teacher said. We all shake are heads yes. She hands us it and we all have the same classes all week. "Antoinette Topaz will show you around." The teacher said then left. We turned around then she a girl with pink highlights. <br/>"Hey please call me Toni I will show you guys around." We walk towards her I take a deep breath. She is a werewolf. Damn is this school full with supernatural ? I ask my self. "Can I speak with my siblings for a minute." I said. "Of course" she responded. "I take to the corner that is the further away." I look at Toni and she is on the phone. “Veronica is a witch, Archie is a vampire, and Toni is a werewolf." I say to them.They look at me in shock and nod there head. We go back. Toni hangs up. She takes a deep breath. Then looks at Cheryl happily. <br/>"Sorry to tell you this in front of your siblings but would you go on a date with me?" She asked Cheryl. <br/>Cheryl looks confused. I then say<br/>"Cheryl you dumb girl, your her mate." Toni looks at me in shock. "Ohh please don't act like you didn't sniff me out first." She laughs. Then looks at Cheryl with sad eyes. "Of course I thought I didn't have a mate." Cheryl said. Then they kiss. <br/>"Okay to much PDA show us around" Chic said happy for Cheryl. It was early and no one really was here except for Veronica and Archie. They come at 8:30 and it's 7:20. </p><p>Jugheads pov <br/>I wake up. Look to my side and see no one. I sigh I wish I could have already met my mate. I sit there thinking of how she would look like, her smell, her cuddles and kisses. I get drawed out of my trance when I receive a phone call. It's Toni I answer. <br/>"Hey I found out that the blonde girl you liked is actually single the boy was her brother. The girl is a werewolf but with something else I can smell that. I gotta go they are coming." Toni quickly said.<br/>I was surprised. I went down stairs and told my dad. He looks surprised as well. <br/>"I didn't know Alice was supernatural. I never smelled a werewolf in her." He says. <br/>"Maybe she isn't. Maybe the kids dad is a werewolf." <br/>He looks at me and shakes his head saying that I got a point. I check my phone and see a message from Toni. It said that she found her mate and is going on a date with her. I send her a happy face emoji. Then break down crying. <br/>"Hey hey hey jughead what happened." My dad says.<br/>"Toni found her mate and I haven't found mine. I am happy for her. But I'm the only one that doesn't have a mate."  I say sobbing.<br/>"Oh jughead. You will find her everything comes with time." I shake my head yes. I go up stairs. Put on my "s" shirt. My black jeans with suspenders and let them fall down to my knees. I grab my backpack and my beanie. <br/>"Bye dad" I yell out as I walk out the door. <br/>I make it to school. The bell rings and I go to class. After 5 minutes the 3 teens me and Toni saw walk through the door. <br/>"Introducing yourself" The teacher says.<br/>The pretty blonde girl goes first. She looks so hot in that outfit. <br/>"Hi I'm Betty cooper. This is Cheryl and Chic. We are siblings. Don't mess with me or them. I would literally tear you apart." Then they all went to sit down. The only seat left was next to me. Betty walked over. We took a deep breath at the same time. We looked up in surprised. I finally found her she is my mate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Explanation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jugheads POV<br/>A smile forms on my face. I finally found my mate. We look at each other surprised and happy. Then we hear a strict voice say<br/>"Sit down Elizabeth now please." Betty nodded her head yes. I used my wolf speed to pull out the chair for her to sit. She gave me a small smile and sat. I breath in and smelled her. She smells like vanilla and strawberry's. She looked at me and smiled. Then I saw her breath in smelling me too. <br/>She whispered <br/>"You smell like mint chocolate and dark coffee." I smiled. After the period ended. I didn't see her in another class. It was lunch time. I saw her walking with Toni, Cheryl, Chic. <br/>"Hey is it ok if we sit here." She asked looking at me, Sweetpea and Fangs. <br/>"Of course" Sweetpea said looking at her up and down. I got mad and jealous. She smiled lightly. Toni and Cheryl quickly went to sit down next to each other. I made a space and she sat next to me. <br/>"So what are you guys? Because it's obvious that Betty isn't just a werewolf. And you two aren't werewolf's?" Fangs said.<br/>"We are all werewolf by the way but you guys are not soooo?" Toni added. <br/>"Well we can't explain in here in the open now could we" Cheryl said with her bitchy tone. I rolled my eyes at her. <br/>"Don't role your eyes at my sister." Betty said very anger at me. To be honest I was scared I just met my mate not even 24 hours ago I don't want her to be mad at me. <br/>"I'm sorry babe I didn't mean it!" I quickly exclaim.<br/>The group looks at me in shook. <br/>"Betty the most beautiful girl in this school is dating you" Sweetpea said in a disgusted voice. Veronica and Archie came and sat down next to us. <br/>"Wait what Jughead Jones the social outcast is dating someone and that someone is Betty that's crazy." Veronica said. <br/>"Yeah he is my mate!" Betty said happily then looked at me and held my hand. <br/>"Wow Jughead and me wanted our mates so badly we got them the same day." Toni said smiling.<br/>"That's not fair my girlfriend is in California." Chic said sadly. <br/>"So are you guys gonna tell us what you are?" Archie asked interested. <br/>"Yeah we want to know." Everyone said in union.<br/>"I can't tell you know it's a public place and people can be hearing." Betty explained.<br/>"Oh I can try to do that spell were it's like a invisible bubble around. No one can hear you." Veronica said we all shook are head yes. We then see Veronica holding her hands out and saying a spell. 10 seconds later there is blood running down her noise. <br/>"Ugh I can't do it guys I'm not strong enough. " we said it's ok. <br/>Then we all turn to look at Betty because she said the same spell Veronica said and spread out her arms. In no time a breeze comes are way and next thing we know there is a bubble around us. We can see it but the others outside the bubble can't. <br/>"Wait so your a hybrid?" Fangs ask in shook. <br/>I look around and everyone except Chic and Cheryl looks surprise. <br/>"Ummm no I'm a tribrid." Betty said kinda shyly. <br/>"Omg that's cool" said Archie. <br/>"Not only that she is the most powerful witch, vampire and werewolf." Cheryl said proudly of her sister. <br/>"Wow babe you are special." I said. She giggled a little. <br/>"I know this might sound weird but me and jughead saw you guys when you first came to town. We heard you say that you hated the 80s what do you mean by that?" Toni asked slowly. I shake my head agreeing with her question. I turn my head to see that Cheryl, Chic and Betty are uncomfortable. They all make eye contact then Betty shrugs and says "We are vampire so we live forever unless someone rips out our hearts or put wooden stake through our heart. " Betty explained. We all look at her in shock. <br/>"Wait so how old are you guys actually?" Sweetpea asked. "We are actually 120 years old." Chic said like it was normal. We all look at them in shock. <br/>"Wait so since it's 2020 you guys are a 1900s baby?" Veronica asked. "Ahhhh we are old hotties for eternity!" Betty and Cheryl say in unison. Chic just rolls his eyes. "Wait so why do you guys look so young if you guys are old and we're born a vampire since a baby?" Fangs asked. "We reach a certain age that we stop looking old." Cheryl said.  Then the bell rang. "What class do you have betts." I asked <br/>"oh I have science." She replied "Me too."</p><p>School ended and Betty and her siblings had to go do something so they couldn't come. "That's cool jughead that your mate is a tribrid. Right?" Toni asks  me. "Yeah it is. But should I be shared of her?" I asked. "Nah man just keep her happy and you don't have to worry about anything." Fangs said. We got to the Whyte Wyrm. I grab the microphone and go on stage.  "Listen up serpent pack I have found my mate therefore she is the future Luna we have to protect her at all times. Oh she is a tribrid." I said that and everyone looked at me in shock that I have found a mate and even more that she is a tribrid. "Do you have a picture of her so we know what she looks like if we see her." I took out the picture.<br/>"Wow jughead's got a hot one ." A serpent says and everyone laughs and nods. <br/>"She is mine!" I growl. They all become quiet. "Don't worry we will protect her." All the serpents say together. </p><p>Little did we know that something bad was going to happen soon. <br/>Faster then we expected.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>